


[83line/澈特] 草莓奶油蛋糕

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 车~~~~~~女装OL澈 x 密谋反攻特 澈特“我再也不敢看同人文了啦”的番外说白了就是金钟云那个有颜色的文包里的其中一篇文所以单独看也是可以哈哈
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 4





	[83line/澈特] 草莓奶油蛋糕

女装OL澈 x 密谋反攻特 澈特

朴正洙和金希澈交往了十几年, 有一个问题, 一直困扰了朴正洙十几年, 那就是, 他明明一身肌身, 要胸肌有胸肌, 要腹肌有腹肌, 再看看金希澈那个家伙, 那家伙身上的肌肉含量大概是零吧?

所以到底是什么原因, 他要被压在下面十几年?想了又想的朴正洙愈想愈不甘心, 碰巧最近金希澈为了suju十五周年的回归正在减肥, 天天没气没力的摸样更是加强了朴正洙的信心...

所以十几年后的今天, 他决定了!他要反攻!!!

最近一个月, 他背着金希澈天天去健身房健身, 他看着自己漂亮的手臂线条露出了欣慰的笑容, 一想到今天晚上他就能用这双手掐紧金希澈的腰在那从未被开发的后穴里蓄力冲刺, 他就觉得兴奋无比, 不管是他本人还是身下的小正洙都一样兴奋无比.

故意选在今天是因为他知道金希澈今天拍摄的节目中会男扮女装, 他事先已经收买好了大帅, 让他在金希澈拍摄完毕后马上告诉金希澈说自己在家不舒服, 毕竟不能影响工作嘛.

门外传来了输入密码的声音, 朴正洙赶紧收起了笑容, 靠着沙发的椅背, 金希澈打开门连鞋子都来不及脱就跑到了他的身边紧张的查看着, 果然, 金希澈没来得及换掉身上的女装就冲回了家, 他就要金希澈穿着女装被他操得死去活来地跟他求饶!

「我没事...刚刚肚子有点不舒服...现在已经没事了...我们先吃饭吧!」朴正洙拉着金希澈走到了餐桌前, 金希澈看了一眼比平日丰盛了许多的食物, 又看了一眼旁边放着的草莓奶油蛋糕, 扣紧了正要坐下的人的腰.

「为什么准备那么丰盛的菜?还准备了个蛋糕?」金希澈比朴正洙高上半个头, 被巩固在怀里的朴正洙被俯视得有点心虚, 心里默默地后悔着, 都怪他心里那点破仪式感.

「没...没有啊...这...这不看你最近辛苦嘛....」朴正洙心虚的狐狸眼四处乱飘, 就是不敢正眼看向金希澈, 说出口的话也吞吞吐吐的.

「正洙?」金希澈也不急, 直接把人环在胸前, 视线直盯着朴正洙.

「没有!我真没有想要反攻!真的没...」朴正洙心想....他完了!

所以, 谁能告诉他, 事情为什么会发展成现在这样?

朴正洙被金希澈压倒在餐桌上, 他精心准备的食物就在他旁边, 可此刻, 彷彿他自己才是金希澈眼中的食物.

身上的衣服被金希澈扒了开来, 乳尖上被涂满了金希澈从蛋糕上挖来的奶油, 敏感的乳头被金希澈又捏又舔的, 朴正洙忍不住地想要呻吟, 可今晚他明明是想要反攻的, 想起来就不忿气, 咬着下唇死活不肯叫出声来.

金希澈看了一眼硬撑着的人, 勾起嘴角微微一笑, 他知道让身下人轻易屈服的方法, 干不就好了?要是还不屈服, 那就再用力干!

手指上还带着奶油, 金希澈直接把手指推进朴正洙紧致的后穴, 指甲准确地刮上了内壁上的凸点, 身下的人颤抖着没忍住直接娇吟了出来, 金希澈抽插了十几下又加了根手指, 指甲时不时地刮上穴肉上的凸点, 朴正洙被弄得呼吸渐渐急速, 手忍不住地想要抚慰身前胀着的分身, 却被金希澈一手抓住, 捡起刚刚拆开蛋糕时掉落在地上的红色丝带绑住了朴正洙的手腕.

「咬好了啊特儿啊..这草莓要是被咬破了, 可是要罚的喔!」金希澈摘下蛋糕上的一颗草莓塞进了朴正洙的嘴里, 不等朴正洙反应过来, 硕大就直接贯穿了朴正洙, 一下子直接顶进了最深处, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 草莓直接被咬成两半, 半透明的红色汁液沿着嘴唇流到了一片狼藉的胸前, 和乳尖上的奶油混在一起.

「特儿不乖喔...得罚!」金希澈把肉棒从后穴里抽了出来, 拿起草莓轻轻推进了朴正洙的后穴里, 凹凸不平的草莓带给穴肉极大的刺激, 朴正洙仰起头高声呻吟, 双手被扣住不能动弹, 只能握紧拳头承受着, 没给朴正洙半点喘息的空间, 金希澈又接着推进了第二颗.

金希澈再次压上了朴正洙, 肉棒再次挺进狭窄的甬道, 龟头顶到了体内的草莓, 让金希澈意想不到的是, 凹凸不平的草莓同样带给了自己极大的刺激.

草莓被挤压成汁, 果肉和汁液随着不停的抽插从穴里流到了朴正洙大开着的双腿上, 金希澈抬起朴正洙纤细的双腿扛在了腰侧, 双手掐着朴正洙的胯骨, 挺动的腰身突然加快, 每一下都用力地撞到了最深处, 囊袋随着抽插一下又一下地拍打在朴正洙白嫩的屁股上, 金希澈扯起了他的上半身环抱着, 逼迫着朴正洙看着自己的后穴是如何一次又一次地被金希澈的巨物贯穿.

朴正洙看向全身依然穿戴着完整女装服的金希澈一阵羞耻, 金希澈只把下半身的裙子撩了起来方便好好操他, 脚上的高跟鞋都还依然穿着, 反观自己却浑身赤裸还被玩得一片狼藉.

朴正洙羞耻得想伸手遮挡自己的脸, 才想起来自己的手还被绑着, 幸好金希澈也没给他继续羞耻的时间, 伸手从旁边的蛋糕上挖了一大块奶油涂在了朴正洙已经冒着透明液体的柱身上, 上下撸动的同时, 再次加快了身下的撞击, 没顶得到住多久, 朴正洙就颤抖着射了出来.

金希澈抽出后穴中的硕大, 手指划过朴正洙的下腹, 黏稠的精液和金希澈手上的奶油混在一起, 金希澈把手伸到朴正洙的眼前, 大姆指和食指互相搓着.

「正洙啊...你说这是你的精液?还是奶油呢?我怎么分不清呢?」金希澈微笑着问朴正洙, 笑得像个乖巧的孩子, 下一秒却直接把浑身乏力的朴正洙翻过了身趴在餐桌上.

硬挺的肉棒再次顶入仍在高潮的后穴, 刚刚被撞得还在微微发红的屁股过于诱惑, 金希澈没忍住在屁股上拍打了一下, 朴正洙敏感的穴肉不自主的收缩着, 灭顶的快感袭击着朴正洙, 张开了口费尽了力气却还是有点缺氧, 金希澈把沾满奶油和精液的手指伸进朴正洙的嘴里, 像个孜孜不倦的学生般一遍遍的逼问着朴正洙到底是吃出了奶油味还是精液的味道, 下身却又依然毫不留情地撞着体内的那点凸起.

「我不知道..我...我..嗯...我真的...真的...嗯...真的不知道...啊...澈....澈...又..又要射了...」朴正洙的舌头被金希澈的手指搅弄着, 话说得口齿不清的, 身体一阵抽搐刚要到达高潮, 金希澈却突然把肉棒从后穴抽了出来, 朴正洙双手仍然被绑着, 只能无助地看向金希澈, 金希澈怜悯地摸了摸朴正洙被汗湿了的浏海, 却硬起了心肠等到朴正洙想要高潮的快感褪去了一大半才接着又重新操进了被操得软烂的甬道, 缓缓的抽插几乎快要逼疯朴正洙.

「希澈...我错了...我以后再也不敢想反攻的事了...」身后的抽插非但没有加速, 身前的分身反面被堵住了铃口.

「为什么不想了啊?不要很想反攻的吗?」金希澈平日好看的笑容此刻充满着危机感.

「因为希澈操得我好舒服!我想以后都能一直被希澈操!啊....澈...澈啊...你慢...慢点...」朴正洙说着讨好的话, 金希澈重新加快了速度在后穴里撞着, 可身前堵住铃口的手依然没有放开.

「我...啊...我明天..嗯....太快了...明天我穿护...护士服等...啊哈...等你回来...好...好不好?慢...慢点...明天...明天都我...我主动...好了吧...嗯...让...啊...让我射吧...」朴正洙被身后全力撞击的人顶得浑身颤抖, 不能释放的分身胀得不行.

「挺好的...我接受这个提议...但这不是我要的..」金希澈对准朴正洙的敏感点不放, 每一下都准确地顶在了前列腺上, 朴正洙被顶得忍不住抽搐.

「我..我以后..嗯...以后都不骗你我不...啊...不舒服了...」朴正洙此话一出, 金希澈这才满意地放开了手, 朴正洙抽搐着射出一股又一股的白浊, 后穴也因过于强烈的快感一下接着一下地收缩着, 金希澈被夹得低吼了一声, 用力撞击了几十下也抵着深处射了进去.

「以后不要再用身体不舒服来骗我了好吗?你知不知道刚刚回来时我有多担心?」金希澈把朴正洙清理干净, 又帮自己洗好了澡后, 才在床上搂着朴正洙委屈的说道.

「对不起!我以后不会了!」朴正洙自知理亏, 抬起乏力的手捧上金希澈的脸颊在唇上印上一吻.

「原谅你了!快睡吧!啊对了!我明天中午让大帅把护士服送来, 记得穿上等我回家喔!」金希澈的话让朴正洙脸色一白, 心里默默祈祷, 希望过了明天晚上, 他的腰仍然能健在...

番外

金希澈看完了整篇文, 心里再次称赞把金钟云文包发给他的崔始源, 默默把文件放进珍藏的小夹子, 想想特儿浑身奶油的样子他就觉得他已经要硬了, 抬头看了看时间, 距离朴正洙回家的时间还有一个小时, 足够他去买个草莓蛋糕回来和他的特儿慢慢玩了!

于是当晚当朴正洙洗完澡从洗手间出来时, 就看到金希澈一脸期待地把一件女装的护士服塞给了他, 朴正洙急忙摇了摇头表示自己不要穿.

「可是...正洙啊...我刚刚看的那篇文里面, 你明明会穿上护士服跟我那啥的...」金希澈举起手机递到朴正洙的面前, 还眨着大眼睛看向朴正洙.

「啊?那...那好吧....」朴正洙想了想还是答应了, 没想到, 金希澈从同人文里学到的远远不只是护士服这一个点子.

「啊!金希澈你...嗯...你这是从那儿学来的?太...太超过了啦!草...草莓...不行啦!不能放进去!啊哈...嗯...慢...慢点...」朴正洙被身下的人顶得只能抱紧了金希澈的头不停上下晃动.

「特儿你一定行的...我刚刚看的文里面你也是这样吃进去的啊!抱紧了啊!」金希澈再次加快了速度, 从那天起, 朴正洙再也没敢看过任何一篇同人文了....

END


End file.
